Music has been part of human life for thousands of years. Many different instruments were developed and customized. However, in the current industrial age, all saxophones are standardized and rarely left any room for customization. Nevertheless, standardization may limit music developments, since everyone in the musical art has different ways to interpret and create his/her own music. Therefore, any type of accessory that can create some customizations to saxophones can contribute as a good solution to this issue. Moreover, traditional saxophone neck brace also has the following issues:
1. Uses a large amount of solder to attach the brace to the neck.
2. Impairing the response, tone, and increasing resistance to the saxophone neck because the traditional brace is soldered over the original solder seam.
3. Traditional brace's design makes it easy to bend the neck during play or placing the mouthpiece on the neck of the saxophone.
The present invention provides a solution to the issue mentioned above. The present invention is a musical accessory configured to attached to the neck of the saxophone. The present invention has two supports to firmly attach the present invention to the instrument to achieve the best balance between the stability and vibration. The user can customize the saxophone by shifting the plurality of weights to different positions on the present invention. Different weights allow the user to find the most suitable vibration, response, and tone color through experimentation. Moreover, when comparing to the traditional neck brace, the present invention only requires two small solder on the neck, allowing the neck to vibrate better and provides better response. The two small solders also strengthen the neck and make it more difficult to bend the neck during play or placing the mouthpiece on the neck. Finally, the present invention can be added to any saxophone neck with or without the traditional brace.